Change of Hearts
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Haha, more stories... Well, this one is SC based. Amu and Kukai, both are having troubled relationships with Utau and Tadase. The closer they become, the more they fall for eachother.


**Before...**

For all those who actually read and saw EVERY EPISODE of Shugo Chara, you would know how Amu and the other guardians besides Ya-ya and the other one had graduated. This is continuing on from there from those who never wanted it to end (like me). So, I hope you enjoy. Let's skip summer vacation, and head right off to Amu starting in middle school!

**Now...Normal P.O.V.**

She was heading to her new school. She smiled just thinking about it. Ran flew by her side. "Ne, ne Amu-chan! Are you excited about going to Kinben?" She asked. Amu nodded.

"Mhm! I can't wait you guys... This is so freaking exciting!" She said while pumping her fist into the air. Her chara's cheered as she continued walking. She continued to walk, until she bumped right into somebody. "Ow... Gomen..." She said while rubbing her head.

"Hinamori?" She lifted her head up and her eyes widened to the person she saw.

"Kukai!" She said while jumping and hugging him. He laughed as she got off of him.

"What's up?" He said while crossing his arms. She shook her head.

"Just going to my new school..." She answered with a smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit too early? I mean it's only six' thirty..." Her eyes widened. She turned to her chara's.

"You guys told me while we were leaving it was seven!" She hissed at them. They cowered away.

"Gomenasai desu~..." Suu said. Amu said. Then she turned to Kukai.

"Wait, what are _you_ doing outside so early?" She asked. He pointed to a trashcan.

"Taking out the trash." He said.

"Oh... Well, I'mma go home now..." She said while turning and walking away.

"Wait." He called out to her. She turned around. "You don't have to wait at home. You can wait here if you like." A smile grew on her face.

"Thank you, Souma-kun." She said. He smiled as he lead her inside his house. His brother's stared at the two.

"Yo, Kukai, who's the girl?" Unkai asked while laying on the couch. Kukai grinned.

"This is one of my bestest friends! Hinamori Amu, Joker of the guardians,well... Was the Joker of the guardians..." He said. She waved at them.

"Nice to meet you guys..." She said. They waved back. Then Rento said something.

"Why is she here so early in the morning?" He asked. Kukai laughed.

"She thought she left her house at seven..." She turned and glared at Kukai.

"It's not my fault..." She said while crossing her arms. Then he turned to her.

"By the way, Hinamori, what school were you heading to?" He asked.

"Kinben." His eyes widened.

"Your serious?" He asked. She became confused.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked. A grin grew on her face.

"I'm going there!" He cheered. She began to grin.

"Yay!" She cheered. But then she became sad. "Too bad the others are in other schools." He put a hand on her shoulders.

"It's alright Hinamori. But look, we're together though, right?" He asked. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. Then, Amu's phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Amu-chan! Where are you?" It was her mother.

"Sorry Mama... I thought it was a different time and I left, but don't worry. My friend here said that I can wait in his house, and walk there together." Amu answered.

"Okay... Wait a minute, 'HE'?" Her mother asked excitedly. Amu moved yhe phone away from her ear.

"I gotta go Mama." She said coldly.

"Wait, Amu-"

_CLICK!_

She glared at the phone, scaring Kukai in the process. "Hi-Hinamori...?" He asked. She turned to him.

"Hm? Oh sorry..." She said. He only laughed while ruffling her hair. He walked off.

"Well, lemme get ready..." He said while walking off. The minute he left, Amu was thrown on the couch, surrounded by his brothers who sat next to her.

"So, you two are dating?" Rento asked. Amu blushed but shook her head.

"How long have you known our brother?" Shuusei asked. Amu thought about it.

"About a year, or two..." She answered.

"Do you have a crush on our brother?" Kaido asked. Amu was blushing alot.

"No! Well... I use to..." She answered, getting smug grins in return. "But not anymore! Besides, I'm currently dating someone." She huffed while crossing her arms. They stared at the girl in shock.

"And who might that be?" Unkai asked. Amu blushed.

"Ta-Tadase-kun..." She said in a low voice. Their eyes shot up wide.

"That one?" Shuusei asked shocked. Unkai was snickering.

"Never knew he had it in him..." He said. Amu was blushing alot. He leaned foward. "So how far have you two gotten?" He asked. Her eyes shot up wide as she stood up while blushing mad.

"KUUUKA-" Shuusei got up and covered her mouth while sitting her back down. Unkai however was laughing his ass off. She glared at the brothers.

"Aw man... That was friggin' classic..." Unkai said while wiping his eyes from crying in laughter. Rento patted Amu's head.

"There, there... Don't worry, he's always been an ass..." He said. Unkai looked up while snickering.

"Thats weird coming from you, Rento..." He said boredly. Rento only laughed in response.

* * *

The brothers introduce themselfs to Amu after that. They saw her as a little sister, easy to tease. Kukai after a while, stepped out his room, dressed in his uniform. Kukai saw Amu attacking one of his brothers, but was being held back by one of them, who was laughing as well. "Unkai no baka!" SHe said while literally trying to claw his eyes out. Unkai was dying in laughter.

"Let her go Kaido, she might break your arm with her fatness!" Unkai said while howling in laughter. Kukai shook his head. Kaido, however, was laughing at Amu's feistiness.

"I should let her go, just cuz' you said that. Right. Imoto?" Kaido asked. Amu's eyes flared.

"Un!" She cheered, while trying to attack him. Kukai finally walked into it.

"What's going on here?" He asked. The brothers looked at him amused while Amu was really trying to kick unkai.

"Nothing, that your fat friend is trying to hurt me..." Unkai answered lazily. Kaido only shooked his head while letting Amu go on purpose. Amu hopped on Unkai and automatically started beating the shit out of him. "AH! NOT THE FACE!" He begged. Kaido gave his brother a bored look.

"Rule one in life: Never call a female 'fat'." He said. Amu got off of Unkai, dusting her skirt off and huffing. She pouted.

"I'm not fat..." She mumbled. Kukai failed to keep his laughter in and bursted out laughing. Amu glared at him.

"Souma-kun!" She hissed. He flinched.

"I thought of something funny!" He said. Amu continued to glare at him and he backed away. "I-I-I mean it!" He said. She only 'hmphed' and turned her head the other way. Kaido laughed.

"It is decided Kukai! She's our new little sister!" He cheered. His other brothers cheered. Kukai's eye twitched.

"N-nani?" He asked confused. Unkai wrapped his arms around Amu.

"We just ruv messhing wiv her!" Unkai said in a baby voice. Amu glared at him.

"Get the hell off of me!" Amu hissed. The brothers laughed. Kukai pulled Amu away from Unkai.

"Come on Hinamori. Let's hurry and go to school." Kukau said while sighing. Amu nodded in agreement. Shusui stood up.

"Why don't I drive you two there?" He asked. Kukai shook his head while grinning.

"Nah! It'll be a training excersize for us!" Kukai said. Amu turned blue. Kukai laughed while pushing Amu out the door. Kaido stood up.

"Amu-chan! Don't forget to visit your brother's!" He called to her. Amu grinned at her.

"I won't!" She said. And with that, they were gone. Kaido crossed his arms.

"She better visit..." He huffed. Rento chuckled.

"I agree..." He said.

* * *

Kukai and Amu were chatting the whole way there. Their guardian characters her having fun flying around with eachother. Kukai blushed and turned to Amu. "Um... Hinamori... You know that Utau and I are..." He trailed off. She turned to him automatically with stars in her eyes.

"A thing?" She asked hyperly. He jumoed back, but then laughed.

"Yeah... We've been together for a while... Though she's quite older than me..." He began.

"But she's only fifteen... That's two years older than you Souma-kun." She began. "Besides, age is nothing but a number..." She said to him. His eyes widened. Then, he gave her a soft smile.

"You know, no offense to Tadase, but I always thought you and Ikuto would be a thing." He said. Amu turned ten shades of red. She turned her head away, and Kukai became confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Souma-kun... Can you-" She turned to him. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. His eyes widened, but he nodded. "Ikuto kissed me before leaving the country... And he said... That he'd make me fall for him..." She said. Kukai's eyes went as wide as flying saucers.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?" He screeched. She nodded. He calmed down then patted her head. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said. Amu gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Souma-kun..." She said. And they laughed while heading to school.

* * *

They've been in school for a while. Amu went through the ceremony and junk, and she's already bored in her class. Amu looked at the time. It was almost twelve... Yes! Lunch is almost hea! She looked at the clock again. Tick tock dammit! The bell ranged. "YEEEEEEEEESSSS!" She cheered silently. She packed her bag and got ready to run to the roof. While running upstairs to the roof, she bumped into somebody. "Oof!" She almost fell done the stairs until that same person caught her. It was a boy. He had onyx spikey hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He was about 5''8, and slender, but looked muscular. He looked at her coldly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Amu nodded, but noticed the coldness in his voice.

"I'm fine, thank you. Gomenasai..." She said while bowing down and rushing to the roof. He only stared at her, and watched her go to the roof with no emotion. Amu shut the door behined her while panting heavily. The boy was gorgeous! But he looked so scary. She thought about it. Her chara's flew to her.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called to her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Miki asked. Amu nodded and smiled faintly.

"I'm fine..." She said. She slid down and began to eat her lunch. She was enjoying it, until the door suddenly flew open, knocking Amu out in the process. "Ooah!" She yelped. That same boy was there, with a cold expression. He looked at her.

"Baka... Sitting right by the door..." He said coldly. She stood up and glared at him.

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY APOLOGY?" His eyes went wide for a second. Then, a smirk grew on his face.

"Eh? An apology...?" He trailed off. He bowed down to her, which shocked her. "Gomen..." She gasped. "For you being a total idiot..." He said. She growled and his head shot up. "Eh?"

"Bastard!" She growled while shaking in fury. His eyes were wide the whole time. Then, which surprised her, he started to laugh. She stared at him confused. He looked at her, and her cheeks turned red. He smiled at her.

"You know, your the first girl to make me smile... Or laugh..." He said with a soft smile, making Amu blush more. He sat down next to her, away from the door. She stared at him for a while, while his eyes were close. Her charas watched this scene in fascination.

"Why are you... Why are you here?" She asked. He opened one eye and turned to her.

"I was up here already, when you basically tackled me in the staircase... I was only heading to the bathroom." He said to her, this time not coldly, but in a musing way. She stared at him.

"Heading to the bathroom huh?" She stood up and he looked at her. "I guess you would want to be alone, ne?" She asked as she reached for the door, but her grabbed her hand. She blushed and looked at him.

"Nah. You should stay here with me." He said. Her eyes widened as she sat back down.

"Why?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm interested in you." He said, making her turn really red. Her charas gasped, and he turned to them. "Huh? So you got them too?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Wah? You got a chara?" She asked. He nodded, as a chara flew out of his bookbag. This chara was a falcon like kind of thing. Like it had black hair and gold eyes. It was also pale and had an all black outfit on. It had on a black tank-top, black leather pants and black boots. It had black wings on his back. Amu gasped. She waved at it. "Um... Hi there..." She said. The chara only stared at him.

"Hm..." He was studying her. "Haya... My name is Haya..." He said. Amu smiled at him.

"Hi Haya... My name is Amu..." She said. Then she growled. "Wait, why do I know your chara's name and not yours?" She angrily asked. The boy laughed.

"Haha! My bad... My name is Riku..." He said. She smiled at him.

"Yay, I know your name." She cheered. Making him smile. They ate their food in silence. They talked for a bit, but then would just watch the clouds.

* * *

After school, Amu and her charas met up with Kukai and Daichi. "Yo!" Kukai cheered. Amu giggled.

"Hi Souma-kun." Amu said. They started to walk together.

"Enjoyed your day in school?"

"Nah. I think my english teacher hates me!" Amu said with fake tears streaming down. Kukai laughed.

" is always like that. She likes to have authority over us." Kukai explained with a crooked grin.

"That's not right!" Amu shouted. Kukai laughed harder.

"Hinamori, you've got to learn more about the teachers. For one, Saito-sensei will try to make your life super miserable... If you're his taget." Amu's face turned blue.

"T-target?" She questioned. He nodded.

"He was my homeroom teacher. And _I_ was his target." Kukai said with a stupid grin. Amu's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Nani?!"

"Yup. Only thing was is that it was the opposite way around. I made _his_ life miserable." Kukai said looking proud. That actually made Amu laugh. But then, Amu froze, and stared off at the distance. Kukai noticed this and stopped and turned to her. "Hinamori?" He questioned. He saw the hurt in her eyes and turned to what she was staring at with confusion, and anger...


End file.
